El color de la pasion
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Dos chicas disfrutan de una agradable charla sin sus parejas. (historia vinculada con "sello especial" y "mi persona destinada")


**Muy bien, siendo sincero no tenía intenciones de hacer algo para Kanan, pero por aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de pedirlo cuando pregunté si querían uno me ****esforcé... usé algunas ideas de las que planeaba poner en el OS de Hanamaru pero tampoco pude hacerlo muy largo, así que lo siento por eso... palabras finales, cuando termine la lectura.**

**Recordatorio: esta historia está vinculada con "sello especial" y "mi persona destinada", no es necesario leer las otras para leer esta pero si para mejor comprensión.**

* * *

**El color de la pasion.**

Sakurauchi Riko se encontraba en un agradable paseo en ferry, justo como Chika le comentó era algo bastante tranquilo, por desgracia o fortuna, aun no estaba segura, la chica no pudo acompañarla por quedarse a ayudar en su ryokan a su familia; si era sincera los últimos días fueron bastante agradables y divertidos, aunque terminara haciendo cosas contra su voluntad, no fue tan malo.

Si bien el viaje fue agradable podía comprender porque su nueva amiga dijo todo eso cuando se conocieron, el lugar era agradable, pero simple.

— Bienvenida —Una joven de cabello cobalto, en un traje de buzo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Buen día —Devolvió el saludo cortésmente.

— ¿Eres una turista? —Preguntó la extraña.

— No, yo solo —Se sintió nerviosa, aun no se acostumbraba a hablar con extraños — Acabo de mudarme.

— ¿Podrías ser Riko-chan? —Preguntó ligeramente sorprendida.

Riko asintió ligeramente sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —No buscó ser descortés.

— Chika no deja de hablar sobre ti —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Riko abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Usted es Kanan-san? —Chika le había platicado muchas veces sobre su otra amiga de la infancia un año mayor pero de momento no asistía a la escuela por una lesión de su padre, al cual ella cuidaba.

— Eres muy formal —Dijo sin perder la sonrisa — No tienes por qué serlo conmigo.

De alguna forma se parecía a Chika con ese aire despreocupado.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿deseas probar el buceo? —Cuestionó.

Riko negó.

— Solo daba un paseo, Chika-chan me recomendó el ferry y quise intentarlo.

— ¿Chika no está contigo? —Inquirió curiosa.

— No, tuvo que ayudar a sus hermanas y no pudo venir —Por una razón desconocida para ella su voz salió desanimada.

Kanan sonrió.

— Ven, te invito un postre —Ofreció señalando la mesa en el lugar.

— No hace falta yo-

— Vamos, no te preocupes —La interrumpió llevándola a su silla, otra cosa en común con Chika, pensó Riko.

Para su fortuna Kanan era mucho más razonable que Chika, comenzaron charlando de cosas triviales como su traslado y sus primeros días en Numazu pero de un momento a otro terminaron hablando sobre Chika.

— Entonces era por eso —Comentó con una sonrisa — Bueno, suena a algo que haría Chika.

— Para mí aun es extraña —Habló tranquila — Todo el tiempo se le ocurren ideas extrañas y arrastra a todas, no solo es, siempre parece estar en el centro, y aun así ella siempre dice que es solo una chica normal — ¿Qué tiene de normal una chica como ella?

— Sabes que somos amigas de la infancia —Riko asintió — Durante mucho tiempo hicimos todo tipo de cosas, pero de una u otra forma You o yo terminábamos destacando —Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios.

— Lo he visto —Dijo concordando — You-san es bastante buena en los deportes.

— Eso generó en Chika una especie de complejo.

— ¿Complejo?

— Poco a poco se alejó de nosotras e intentó otras por si sola —Continuó con la misma expresión — Pero siempre lo abandonaba a la mitad cuando creía no poseer talento, todo eso la ha llevado a menospreciarse constantemente.

— ¡Pero eso! —Riko de pronto se cubrió la nariz con una mueca de asco — ¿Qué es ese olor?

Kanan se sorprendió

— Lo siento, con la charla lo había olvidado —Dijo moviéndose de lugar colocándose detrás de Riko — No noté cuando cambió la dirección del viento.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Se aventuró a preguntar.

— Es más rápido si lo muestro —Dijo bajando el zíper de su traje hasta el abdomen mostrando su sello debajo del ombligo, pero era un poco diferente del suyo o Chika.

— Las letras están iluminadas —Exclamó observando el color verde claro en las iniciales OM.

— Si —Habló casi con orgullo — Estoy segura de que debes saberlo, pero cuando las iniciales cambian de color significa que estamos en una etapa fértil, por lo tanto debemos tener cuidado.

— Bueno, no es como si fuéramos a hacerlo, aun somos muy jóvenes para eso —Kanan desvió la mirada.

Se aclaró la garganta.

— Ahora una pregunta —Dijo para evitar el tema anterior — ¿Qué caracteriza a nuestra etapa fértil?

Riko colocó un dedo en su mentón meditando un poco.

— Se produce una mayor cantidad de hormonas, por lo cual es posible cambios bruscos de humor, la pareja generalmente cambia de color las iniciales al mismo tiempo, de tener relaciones es muy probable que una de las dos termine embarazada, la posibilidad de que ambas lo estén también es alta, además gracias a las feromonas segregan un olor que solo resulta agradable a su pareja y para el resto puede ser molesto, en especial…

— En especial, para aquellas que ya tienen sello propio —Completó Kanan — Muy bien, veo que has prestado atención —Alabó

— Gracias —Respondió tímida.

Esté incidente solo le hizo ser más consciente de su sello.

— Pero hay otra cosa más —Habló Kanan llamando su atención — Dado que se trata de un problema hormonal es difícil mantener el control al estar con tu pareja, por lo tanto lo mejor es evitar estar solas mientras esto ocurre, y aunque suene mal, me alegra que esto ocurra mientras mi padre se recupere.

— Creo que ahora entiendo porque Chika habla tan bien de Kanan-san —Sonrió.

— Pareces estar muy pendiente de ella —Riko se sonrojó.

— N-no es eso yo.

— Te la encargo —La interrumpió — A pesar de su forma de ser, Chika es bastante frágil.

Riko no supo que responder.

El tiempo siguiente charlaron un poco más de temas triviales hasta que Riko se retiró en el siguiente ferry. El viaje resultó ser más agradable de lo que esperaba, e incluso pudo aprender más de Chika, bueno, eran amigas ¿no era lo correcto aprender más de tu nueva amiga?, Riko se convenció de eso.

La noche cayó y Kanan por fin había terminado con sus labores, ahora se preparaba para su merecido descanso, pero antes de eso observaba el cielo pensando en esa chica loca y pervertida que tenía como pareja, Dia le envió un extraño mensaje que casi parecía una amenaza y se preguntaba que hizo ahora para hacerla enojar de esa forma.

Aun así por molesto que fuera, por contradictorio que sonara, y sabiendo que era mala idea, no podía evitar desear.

— Quiero verte, Mari —Susurró.

— _Me too_, Kanan —Kanan se asustó y casi creyó estar alucinando pero no era el caso — Te extraño Kanan —Algo en su voz y su forma de actuar eran un poco diferentes.

— ¿Mari?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo entraste? —Comenzó el pánico.

— Kanan —Casi ronroneo, y fue cuando notó que Mari estaba en pijama.

— No me digas que tú.

— Ya no puedo soportarlo Kanan —Se acercaba lentamente y con cada paso su pareja se alejaba otro.

— Mari, no, esto es una mala idea, tienes que irte —Intentó razonar y evitar que sus hormonas tomaran el control, pero el aroma de su pareja le dificultaba mantener la razón.

— No quiero —Hizo un lindo puchero — ¿Ya no me quieres? —Parecía que iba a llorar.

— Mari, no es eso, sabes que no podemos —Intentó razonar nuevamente — No ahora.

— Está bien.

Kanan suspiró y se relajó, Mari sonrió.

— _It`s joke_ —Y saltó como depredador a su presa.

— Mari, no —Intentó resistirse.

— _It`s ok,_ Kanan —Dijo intentando someterla.

— No está bien, aun somos muy jóvenes —Su poca voluntad estaba desapareciendo.

— _Don't worry_ —Finalmente logró quitarle la parte superior del pijama — Me haré responsable.

Kanan luchó valientemente, pero al final, las hormonas vencieron.

* * *

**Ahora, ¿Cuál creen que terminó embarazada después de eso?... ni yo lo sé aun... pero con esto ya tengo mi ambición cumplida, un tema, genero, o como quieran llamarle a este tipo de historias, ahora ya puedo usar esto para justificar los embarazos entre tijerazos, sin recurrir a los futa o hermafrodita... u omegaverso... si alguien lo desea, desde este momento decreto que es libre de usarlo y ya que todo lo básico fue descrito no habrá problemas... eso creo...**

**Lo aquí descrito será usado en los próximos OS, DiaMaru, ChikaRiko y YohaYou.**

**Por último y lo más importante... Feliz cumpleaños delfinita Kanan.**


End file.
